


Little Talks

by Samandrielwasgood



Series: Stucky drabbles based on a song [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a song, Drabble, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samandrielwasgood/pseuds/Samandrielwasgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes to Bucky's place after he dies. He almost feels like he can hear Bucky's voice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks

When Steve lost his best friend, he felt hopeless. He felt like there was never a way that he could bring himself back, after losing such a large chunk of himself. He couldn’t sleep very well, and life seemed meaningless. But he had to stop Hydra, so he kept on fighting.

When he found himself some time to visit Bucky’s old apartment, he could feel Bucky talking to him. He walked around with his bottom lip in between his teeth. The place was so empty without Bucky’s smiling face. Although he was gone, he could feel as though he was still holding his hand. He squeezed the imaginary hand hand and felt himself take a deep breath. 

He could just hear Bucky’s voice, “You little punk. Instead of moping around, you have to be working hard. This isn’t the Steve I know.” 

“Well...I’m sorry. It’s hard to go on without you.” He said to no one.

“That’s a big bullshit excuse.” he heard. It wasn’t actually there. His minds were just playing tricks on him. 

After what felt like an actual conversation, he collected himself and left. He remembered when they were young, and when they would spend all their time together. But he would never get that again. His best friend was gone and would never come back. The only time he could probably ever see him again, would be if he fell asleep for good. He could be buried next to Bucky’s gravestone. 

That plan didn’t work out, obviously, since he was frozen for almost 50 years.   
However, that wasn’t going to stop him from seeing Bucky again.

When he saw Bucky for the first time in decades, he felt his heart stop. Out of all the people he expected, Bucky was the last person. 

When he heard the five words, it was like he was dead again. “Who the hell is Bucky?” the stranger with a familiar face asked.

Steve knew it was Bucky under all of that. There was no way that he wasn’t. He had to be in there somewhere. His Bucky. His Bucky couldn’t be gone forever. 

Who could have known that just a simple few words would bring his best friend back, “I’m with you to the end of the line.”


End file.
